Chaos Conspiracy
The Chaos Conspiracy is a Tag Team of Bruiser Bonifer and Joe Wolf is a professional wrestling Tag Team best known for their appearances in the GTS Wrestling. They held the GTS Tag Team Championship two times. Formation (2016) On November 18, 2016 Joe Wolf was revealed as the scarecrow turning heel on D-Generation Fat and joining Bruiser Bonifer to forming the Chaos Conspiracy. On November 20, 2016 D-Generation Fat tied up Wolf and was going to superkick him before Vlad came out to save him after Kamikaze pinned Wolf to win the GTS Hardcore Championship after Wolf to win the GTS Hardcore Championship defeated Kamikaze. On November 21, 2016 The Chaos Conspiracy formed an alliance with Vlad, Manabo, Tony Emerald & Kleetus Bailey and attacked D-Generation Fat. Championship pursuits (2016-2017) On December 2, 2016 Joe Wolf challenged Grim for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship in a Table, Ladder and Chairs match where he was defeated by Grim. On December 8, 2016 Bruiser Bonifer defeated Pita Kid to win the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On December 13, 2016 Bruiser Bonifer retained the GTS Intercontinental Championship by defeating Tommy Salami. Later Joe Wolf was in a Triple Threat match for the GTS Championship featuring Pete Corvus and Jay Dempsey but he didn't win because Tommy Salami cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase to win the GTS Championship. At Christmas Chaos Joe Wolf won the GTS Hardcore Championship by unwrapping the tittle then he lost the tittle to Tommy Salami later in the match Bruiser Bonifer unwrapped the GTS Intercontinental Championship to retain the tittle. On January 2, 2017 Bruiser Bonifer was defeated for the Jimmy Controversy for the GTS Intercontinental Championship where the loser had to wear a mask. On January 13, 2017 Joe Wolf defeated Grim & Pete Corvus to win the GTS Tag Team Championship. On January 17, 2017 Bruiser Bonifer and Joe Wolf was involved in a Hardcore Championship match where Bruiser Bonifer defeated That Thing to win the GTS Hardcore Championship he was defeated by Lance Scaper to lose the GTS Hardcore Championship. Joe Wolf defeated Lance Scaper to in his seventh GTS Hardcore Championship when he lost it to Jimmy Controversy. On January 20, 2017 Bruiser Bonifer and Joe Wolf lost the GTS Tag Team Championship to Grim & Pete Corvus. On January 28, 2017 both members of Chaos Conspiracy was involved in the Battle Royal for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship where they both was elimination by Vlad. On January 30, 2017 Chaos Conspiracy defeated Kleetus Bailey and some guy to become the number one contender match for the GTS Tag Team Championship. Kings Keys to Chaos (2017) Main article: King's Keys to Chaos On February 2, 2017 Chaos Conspiracy former an alliance with Jay Evans and Matt Castle forming King's Keys to Chaos. On February 3, 2017 Chaos Conspiracy defeated Pete Corvus, El Jefe Rojo and Grim for the GTS Tag Team Championship and the SWF Tag Team Championship which they won the GTS Tag Team Championship. On February 18, 2017 Joe Wolf teamed with Jay Evans, Matt Castle and Fake Manabo who replaced Bruiser Bonifer took on and defeated D-Generation Fat members Grim, El Jefe Rojo, Tommy Salami and Jimmy Controversy in a survivor series elimination match. On February 23, 2017 Chaos Conspiracy defeated Manabros to retain the GTS Tag Team Championship. On February 24, 2017 Bruiser Bonifer and Joe Wolf was attacked by Giant Leather which was a parody of Leatherface with Grim, El Jefe Rojo, Tommy Salami, The Whompis, Mathias Glass, Fake Manabo, Matt Castle, Kleetus Bailey and Grime. On February 25, 2017 Bruiser Bonifer and Matt Castle was involved in a battle royal for the vacant GTS United States Championship where they both was eliminated by Giant Leather. At GTS Wrestling (Fatlame) Bonifer defeated Jay Evans to win the GTS Hardcore Championship few seconds later Bonifer was defeated Joe Wolf for the GTS Hardcore Championship. At GTS Wrestling (Fatlame) Chaos Conspiracy defeated The Whompis and Draiken to retain the GTS Tag Team Championship. At Grimamania, Chaos Conspiracy lost the tag titles to the Manabros, after the match, Bruiser Bonifer attacked Joe Wolf to turn face and dispand Chaos Conspiracy. In wrestling Double-team finishing moves * Bicycle Kick (Bonifer) and Russian Leg Sweep (Wolf) combination Bonifer's finishing moves * Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling reverse piledriver) Wolf's finishing moves * Headlock driver * Wolf's Claw (Crossface) Championships and accomplishments GTS * GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 time) - Bonifer (1) * GTS Tag Team Championship (2 times) * GTS Hardcore Championship (10 times) - Bonifer (2), and Wolf (8) * Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS Intercontinental Championship - Bonifer * Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS Hardcore Championship - Wolf Category:Groups Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:Best wrestler